Errors
by YaMi BaKuRaS AnGeL
Summary: A normal day at work for the turks but it all oes wrong when events from the night before are broght up! Rated PG13 for things that will occur in later chapters


Errors  
  
Hello! This is my first story so I will accept criticism or if you want to be really nice compliments. I will try and keep it updated ^.^  
  
Now we have the nice little disclaimer done by our own little friend. *Drags Reno on*  
  
Reno; Yami B's Angel, here fore known as Emz, does not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the character in it. That means that no matter how much she wants she will, unfortunately, never own Mr Rufus Shinra or me. *Looks puzzled at what is written next* don't make me read this!  
  
Emz; okay but read this bit, this is important *points to 2nd page of writing*  
  
Reno; she also doesn't own the nice alarm clock companies, The Marlboro People, Aspirin makers, or any other materialistic thing mentioned in this story.  
  
Emz; Thank you, now on with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: A rude awakening  
  
Beep beep  
  
The figure in the bed stirred at the sound of his alarm  
  
Beep beep  
  
A hand appeared from under the covers. Hitting the top of the alarm causing it to stop. The arm shrank back inside the covers and stayed there for several more hours.  
  
A few hours later there was a knock at the door. The figure in the bed sat up and walked over to a mirror. The young man ran his hands through his messy red hair and reached for his glasses. HE brushed his hair and slide the glasses onto his forehead, wiping the lose strands away from his face. Once again there was a knock at the door and the man walked over to his rooms entrance, tying back his hair in the process.  
  
As the door slowly opened a hand pushed it, causing it to slam against the opposite wall.  
  
"Rude? What do you want?" the voice came from the red head in a rather weak tone as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Have you seen the time? Reno, Rufus is furious. Your 3 hours late! Your lucky he let me come see you." The bald man said sternly.  
  
"But I ju."  
  
"No buts. It's bad enough what happened last night so get into your uniform and lets go."  
  
The Red head shrugged and went to his wardrobe. He slid on a pair of dark blue trousers, a white shirt and his blazer. He grabbed his phone from his table and also a nearly empty pack of Marlboro lights. He locked the door behind the 2 of them and pocketed the keys.  
  
They walked to the lift in silence, got on in silence, and got off in silence.  
  
"You do know what you did last night, don't you Reno?"  
  
"Of course I know"  
  
"Well there's a meeting starting in 10 minutes and Tseng expects us to be there. You go get some breakfast and I will meet you outside the conference room."  
  
With this Reno walked to the canteen as Rude continued up the escalator. He grabbed an apple and went to sit down. Practically all of the tables were crowded apart from a few. Now wanting to talk to anyone, he walked to an empty table and ate the piece of fruit. All the while he was eating, he could feel people watching him. Every now and then, he would look up, causing people to avert their eyes as if they weren't looking or talking about him.  
  
After 5 minutes, Reno had had enough so he threw away the half eaten apple and went back to the escalator. He got off at the lockers and went to his. He unlocked it and pulled out a big bottle of aspirin and a half full 2l bottle of water. He took a couple of pills and then went to the conference room to meet Rude.  
  
As he said, Rude was waiting outside for him and together they wandered into the room together, taking their seats with Tseng and Elena. It was only them in the room at the time and the sound of Elena trying to suppress her giggles wasn't helping. Just as he was about to tell her to shut up, Reeve came in soon followed by Heidegger and Scarlet and lastly President Rufus. They all took their seats and the meeting was soon underway.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that was fun wasn't it?!?  
  
Reno; what did I do?  
  
You will find out soon enough  
  
Reno; please tell me! I don't like the sounds of it all!!  
  
Well begging won't help. Well if you want to find out what happened to Reno then you will have to read it when I next update which hopefully shouldn't be in too long. Please Review. *Smiles at the nervous looking Reno* 


End file.
